


Preparing for the Bedchambers

by Chipfan1, MissSteph22



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipfan1/pseuds/Chipfan1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: Jeanette has never looked or felt like a princess. Simon feels scared that he can't treat her like one. What happens when their fears come bubbling to the surface on what is suppose to be the most special time of their life - their wedding night? Rated T for Mature Themes.





	Preparing for the Bedchambers

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this story is based off knk4891's (from Fanfiction.net) short story "Modesty" from her writings in The List: One Shot Writing Challenges, and with her permission I decided to write my own version of the story. It's more focused on Simon and Jeanette's relationship. Just to warn you, it does contain sexually suggestive themes, so I wouldn't recommend the story to young children. I don't own any of the characters or the cartoons or any quotes related to the cartoons, they belong to Bagdasarian Productions. Anyway, I hope you like my story.

Jeanette stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her mind replaying the memories of the last few days. Two days ago had been her wedding day to her counterpart and love of her life, Simon Seville. It was without a doubt the scariest yet happiest day of her life.

Preparing for the big day had been incredibly stressful, as Jeanette was not the most organised person on the planet and she had regrettably agreed to make her sister and maid of honour, Brittany her wedding planner after she had begged her until she was blue in the face and made her the promise that she would make her wedding the "happiest day of your life". Of course to Brittany that meant making Jeanette's wedding the most extravagant party that hit the scene, including getting her bookings at the fanciest wedding venue in California and ordering her the most expensive limo ride she could find. It didn't help that Jeanette was too scared to tell her pig-headed sister that she only wanted a simple wedding and didn't need anything too fancy. Luckily Eleanor stepped in for her, and after hours of arguing and yelling between the two most outspoken Chipettes, both finally stepped aside and allowed their shyer sister to request her wishes for her wedding. Which meant Jeanette could finally have her simple wedding, and Brittany would just have to go ahead and organise it (no matter how begrudgingly so).

So after months of hair-wrenching planning and organising, the big day had finally arrived. Jeanette remembered walking down the aisle in her beautiful, but not too flashy wedding dress, her heart filled with anxious excitement. She could see her beloved Simon waiting for her at the end of the aisle, beaming with great pride as his soon to-be wife made her way towards him. His brothers stood beside him; Theodore was bawling his eyes into a handkerchief while Alvin just stood with a cross look on his face, probably due to either embarrassment from Theodore's constant crying or perhaps jealousy over Simon getting all the attention instead of him. She saw her sisters standing right of the place where she was going to stand. Both of them were smiling proudly, but Jeanette could sense a little hostility in Brittany's eyes (possibly because she wasn't pleased with Jeanette's choice of wedding preparations) that she was trying her very best to hide. Miss Miller was sitting in the aisle; tears running down her cheeks and had a big smile on her face as she proudly watched her adoptive daughter on her big day. Vinny sat beside Miss Miller and shared her home-made cotton handkerchief with her future in law, giving her soon to be daughter-in-law a proud smile as she passed by. Dave led her down the aisle proudly before willingly handing her over to his adoptive son. She remembered the loving gazes they shared as they took their vows, and how her heart melted like a burning candle as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, how she felt so weak in knees that she swore she would have toppled over if Simon hadn't held her in his arms so tightly. All of her previous anxiety melted away at that moment. She would walk back down that aisle...no longer Jeanette Miller, but Mrs Simon Seville. She was no longer scared about it. She was happy. The happiest she had ever been.

If the wedding wasn't stressful enough, tonight was enough to make Jeanette pass out from a heart-attack. It was time for her to take an even more frightening step in her newly-wed stage of marriage. It was her wedding night, and that only meant one thing…consummating her marriage. Jeanette was a naive girl, but she wasn't that naive. She knew this day was coming, and in some ways she had been excited for it, to be that close and personal with the man she loved, to have him look at her and touch her in such a way that would make her feel like she was the most special girl in the world to him. Like she was the only thing visible to him. Like she was a beautiful princess and he was her prince.

The problem was Jeanette was far from beautiful princess material. Her body looked nothing like the Aphrodite goddess men desired so much. She was skinny and frail looking, with mosquito-bite breasts that only made her body look like an underdeveloped, pre-teen boy. What could Simon possibly find attractive about her body? If anything she might repulse him. She tried to convince herself otherwise by saying things like: _"Simon's not like that Jeanette. Looks don't matter to him."_ or _"It's not what you look like, it's what you have inside that counts"._ They used to work before, but now they were just empty words to her.

Jeanette's weak self-esteem only felt worse as she looked through a brown shopping bag placed on the bathroom sink and pulled out the contents. Just looking at the beautiful item only made her heart sink to her stomach. In front of her she held up a very short and sexy navy blue negligee nightgown. Normally she would not dare to even look at such a beautiful (and no doubt expensive) item, but it was actually the result of what could be called a spontaneous shopping purchase on a crazed shopping spree with her sisters.

_It had started the day before her wedding, and she and her sisters were going on a last minute shopping trip to pick up some items to go with her wedding dress. As they had just finished their shopping and were about to head home, Brittany caught her eyes on a lingerie store, and the next thing she knew she and Eleanor were forcefully pulled into the store and were forced to try on lingerie._

_"Brittany, you can't seriously think I'll wear this do you. I could cripple myself just looking at this stuff." Eleanor stated, holding up a white G-string that was so thin that it looked like it was nothing but a string of lace with garters attached with leather straps._

_"Eleanor, you know I would never make you wear something as tacky as that. Besides, this isn't for you, it's for Jeanette."_

_Jeanette looked up with a start. Her face was painted with pure horror._

_"M-m-me! Y-you want to buy these for me!"_

_"Duh! You're the bride to be." Brittany said like it was clearly obvious._

_"B-but, why? Brittany, you know I don't feel comfortable wearing this stuff. W-why are you doing this?" Jeanette asked, trying to remain calm as possible._

_"Because Jeanette, after your wedding tomorrow, you and Simon will be heading off on your honeymoon. Once you get to your hotel, your wedding night will begin, and that only means one thing...you and Simon will have sex."_

_"S-sex?"_

_"Yes, Jeanette - sex!"_

_Eleanor threw down the underwear she was holding in a huff._

_"Brittany, don't embarrass, Jeanette! It's none of your business what she does on her wedding night with Simon. You don't know what their plans are, but even if they do plan on being intimate, you don't need to dress our sister up like a hooker."_

_Brittany scowled at her sister._

_"For your information, Eleanor, I don't want to make Jeanette look like a prostitute, no way on earth! I simply want to make her look somewhat sexy so her husband-to-be doesn't think he's about to make love to a nerdy nun."_

_Jeanette would usually feel hurt by Brittany's comments, but she accepted them anyway. She knew she didn't look like a gorgeous supermodel like Brittany did, and she didn't mind that because she liked herself for who she was, nerdiness and all. Still, all this talk about Brittany trying to turn her into a lingerie model for her wedding night was making her very uncomfortable. It took a bit of time before she could speak up during her sisters' heated discussion, but eventually with as much courage as she could, she spoke up._

_"B-Brittany, I-I don't know if this is a good idea. I d-don't know if Simon would l-like me wearing lingerie. I-I don't even know if he is ready to have s-s-sex." she stuttered nervously._

_"Oh, don't be so naive, Jeanette! All men want to have sex, whether or not they are ready. Every man, no matter how much of a prude he seems, no matter how innocent or naive they may be, all have this gut-wrenching desire to have sex. That includes your oh-so beloved Simon."_

_"S-Simon isn't like that." Jeanette murmured in an unsure manner._

_"Of course, he is Jeanette! He may think he hides it well, but I see the way he looks at you. It's the look of a typical lustful boy."_

_Jeanette was without a doubt shocked by Brittany's statement, yet surprisingly her words seemed convincing. Could Simon possibly feel that way about her? She knew he loved her, but could he possibly have passionate desires for her? That didn't sound like Simon. Still, he was a male. She had to agree that men had much stronger urges than females. Still, even if Simon did have those manly urges, he couldn't possibly think of her that way. Could he?_

_"Plus, I know that you feel the same way, Jeanette. You blush every time you guys get the slightest bit intimate."_

_On cue, Jeanette started to go red in the face from pure embarrassment. Eleanor gave her a sympathetic look, and shot Brittany a glare to let her know she was annoyed. Brittany just ignored it and focused her attention on Jeanette._

_"So Jeanette, since you and your nerd of a fiancé are probably too wimpy to act on your feelings, as the kind sister I am, I thought by buying these seductive little outfits for you I'll give you guys a little push…"_

_Brittany pulled out a dark blue lacy push-up bra with matching lace panties from a clothes rack._

_"Wear this, and Simon won't be able to resist you. You won't look like a skinny nerd with mosquito bites; you'll look like an irresistible woman. Plus, if you wear Simon's favourite colour, you will really get his blood pumping."_

_"How do you know that, Brittany?"_

_Brittany gave her sister a mischievous smirk._

_"Oh, I just know."_

_"You did it for Alvin, didn't you?" Eleanor said teasingly._

_"That's none of your business, Eleanor!" Brittany snapped._

_Eleanor grinned a little, knowing she hit a nerve with her overconfident and pushy sister. Brittany shot Eleanor another glare before turning her attention back to Jeanette._

_"So Jeanette, why don't you try this on, and if doesn't suit you I'll find you something else."_

_"I-I don't know, Brittany. These things r-really aren't me." Jeanette said shyly, looking down at her feet._

_"Oh come on, Jeanette! Grow up please! You do want a fun wedding night, don't you?"_

_"I-I guess so?"_

_"Well, march over to the change room and try on the lingerie. Whether you like it or not, you are leaving this shop with something."_

_Brittany practically threw the underwear into Jeanette's arms along with several other outfits. Soon the pile became so large that Jeanette lost her balance, only to be saved from falling over by Eleanor._

_"Thanks, Ellie. I really wish Brittany wouldn't be so pushy about this. I'm s-scared enough about my wedding night, I-I don't want to make my nerves w-worse by wearing l-lingerie." Jeanette said nervously._

_Eleanor comfortingly patted Jeanette's shoulder._

_"Don't worry, Jeanette. Even if Brittany does force you to buy something, you don't have to wear it. This is **your** wedding night, and you should do whatever **you** feel comfortable with. Anyway, keep the receipt, you can always return the lingerie after your honeymoon."_

_Jeanette nodded, hoping that Brittany wouldn't notice. Her expression filled with anxiety._

_"Don't listen to Brittany, Jeanette. Simon loves you completely, no matter what you wear or what you look like. I'm sure you will be very happy together, as husband and wife as well as lovers. Trust me when I say that."_

_"Thanks, Eleanor. I appreciate that." Jeanette smiled._

_Jeanette headed over to the change rooms. Her mind was so clouded in her own thoughts that she barely noticed Brittany sneak up on her from behind. She screamed and jumped in shock, dropping several items of clothing._

_"B-B-Brittany y-you scared me!" Jeanette stuttered nervously._

_"Aww, sorry Jeanette. I just wanted let you know that I am really happy for you. I do hope that you enjoy married life, even if you are marrying Simon."_

_Jeanette gave a small chuckle. Though she didn't like it when Brittany picked on Simon, she had to admit that she could understand why she did it._

_"Anyway, whatever you see in him, I am glad he makes you happy."_

_"Thanks, Brittany!"_

_Brittany picked the clothes off the ground and gave them back to Jeanette. Jeanette's smile faded as the pile got higher, and she felt her nerves coming back as she remembered the task Brittany wanted her to perform._

_"Don't be so nervous, Jeanette. Trust me, you'll thank me for this."_

_Jeanette sighed in defeat. She knew there was no use arguing with Brittany, she would only win in the end. She walked into the change rooms and was about to close the curtain when Brittany stopped her in her tracks. Her expression changing from proud to menacing._

_"By the way, if Nerd Boy hurts you in any way, so help me I'll strangle him until his face is as blue as his clothes. Let him know that!" Brittany warned her sister._

_"O-o-ok Brittany!" Jeanette nodded nervously, almost as if she was Simon herself._

_A smile came back to Brittany's face, if not a bit intimidating to Jeanette._

_"Don't worry, this is going to make your wedding night the best night of your life."_

_Jeanette closed the curtains. Her heart was deep with anxiety._

_"I just hope you're right, Brittany."_

Jeanette remembered that she had gone through several outfits before she had (reluctantly) chosen this one. Though it was less tacky than some of the other lingerie she tried on, she still felt so vulnerable wearing it. It was like she was a skinny caterpillar pretending to be a butterfly. Either way, this nightgown just wasn't her. She wasn't beautiful like Brittany or had a nice curvy full-figure like Eleanor (who had lost a bit of weight in her late teens). She was just...her. She was the smart one, the kind-hearted one, but she was never the pretty one. Jeanette never minded that...until now.

What did Simon find attractive about her body? The answer would be nothing. If anything he would laugh at her, or worse...cringe. No, he wasn't like that. Besides, he was her husband now. They had made vows to love each other for better and worse. Unfortunately her body was the 'worse' part.

Still, Simon wasn't a superficial guy. He loved her for who she was, not for what she looked like. Usually that had always been a comfort to her, but now they were just empty words. Tonight was the night for her to be totally vulnerable, for her husband to see her in very little to no clothing and for him to be with close with her in the most personal way possible. How could she possibly trust him to make love to her if he was thinking thoughts of disgust about her less than flattering figure? Jeanette wanted her body to be pretty to Simon, not repulsive.

She couldn't do it. Not now! She wasn't ready. Jeanette loved Simon, but she couldn't give her body to him tonight, not until she was sure that he could truly accept everything about her. Warts and all.

Jeanette slowly dressed into her regular purple baggy pyjamas. Her eyes stared at the expensive gold doorknob. Insecurity building up in her stomach as she reached out to open the door and greet her new husband.

-

Simon rested his head on the headboard of his king-sized wedding bed draped with royal purple silk covers. He was waiting patiently for his new wife to come out to greet him. His heart filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness at the thought that he was married now, but not to just anyone, to his best friend and sweetheart, Jeanette. He remembered how scared he was when he proposed to her, but how happy he was when she said yes to him.

Ah yes, that was a wonderful if not slightly stressful night. Still, as scary and as romantic as the night of his engagement was, it could never compare to his wedding day. Simon remembered being a total mess on the day. He constantly misplaced things that were already there like his bow-tie and even had a minor breakdown right before the wedding about not feeling ready to be married, resulting in his brothers _literally_ pushing him towards the alter. Wow, he was turning more and more like Dave everyday!

Eventually he did calm down a bit and the wedding started without much issue. He had knots in his stomach as Jeanette's sisters started marching down the aisle, but those feelings of stress vanished as soon as he saw Jeanette walking down the aisle. He remembered how beautiful Jeanette looked on their wedding day. Like an angel sent from heaven (if you could imagine it). He felt so happy knowing that this magnificent creature was now his wife. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Tonight was the first day of their honeymoon. He had generously spent most of his savings, (which he had surprisingly hidden well from Alvin) on a romantic holiday to Europe. He had decided to start their honeymoon off in the most romantic location ever, France. On their first night in the country, Simon was lucky enough to score a castle hotel in the villas of Aquitaine for the night, which he knew Jeanette would love for its history and breathtakingly romantic setting. It had been a real blessing for Simon to manage to find a place like this, and even more so that he had managed to afford it. Either way, it was a perfect start to their honeymoon.

Since tonight was their wedding night, Simon had made a special effort to make the bedroom feel as cosy and intimate as possible, such as lighting a few candles on the candelabras that had been brought into the room for the occasion. He had left it at that though, as he didn't want to make it obvious of what his intentions were that night, though being his wedding night the intentions of the candles addressed themselves.

Simon loved romance, from the movies he watched with Jeanette to the novels they read together. Too bad he had never really been good at it. Romance had always been Alvin's area of expertise, though Simon always suspected that his brother had more of a craving for the physical benefits rather than the romance itself. Nonetheless, Simon had regrettably asked Alvin for advice on how to make his and Jeanette's special night even more special. As he thought, Alvin had some pretty crummy advice, some of which he dared not to even think about again. There were some things mentioned which surprisingly did appeal to him though, like rose petals to sprinkle over the bed. Simon had ordered some if the possibility of sprinkling them on the bed ever became available, but for now he didn't want to take any chances. He knew very well that Jeanette was incredibly nervous about their upcoming wedding night plans, so he wasn't going make any attempts to seduce her. He'd wait for a sign or even better a few words that would suggest she was interested before he even dared to do anything with her. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her.

Despite his sensible, no-nonsense demeanour, Simon was not as much as a "goody-two-shoes" as he seemed. As he once stated when he was younger, he had "wild and untapped passions burning and bubbling inside of him". Back then he had been referring to his secret passion for art, but now he was a young adult his passions had become more personal, more intimate, more...lustful.

It wasn't something he was proud of; in fact he was rather embarrassed by this passion. Just thinking about it reminded him of all the bragging those popular boys in high school had done in the locker room during gym class about how many chicks they had scored with over the year, or about which girl at school had the nicest body. An even worse addition to his embarrassment was a certain obnoxious older brother being part of that group. Sometimes he wasn't sure whether or not Alvin was serious or whether he was just bragging (he had habit of it) though he was very sure that Alvin wasn't a virgin. Whether he had lost it due to his womanising ways or after he had started dating Brittany he was less sure of. Either way, he found the behaviour of his brother and friends extremely immature and quite sexist towards women, and he made a vow to himself never to act like they did.

Sadly when you're a teenage boy who acts like he's not the least bit interested in sex, you often get teased and called names for it. Simon was called every name in the book, but either way he ignored the harsh nicknames as they were just immature talk.

Eventually that all changed when he started dating Jeanette. He had always had a crush on his best friend since they were children, but never had the courage to ask her out until he was a senior in high school.

As they got older and continued dating into their college years, their "puppy love" feelings eventually developed into shy, yet strong feelings of love. As Simon's love for Jeanette grew, eventually his physical desires took a turn for the worse. Usually he and Jeanette would only be comfortable to hold hands, hug or perhaps have a small kiss on the lips or cheek, but as they grew closer eventually their kisses started to get longer and deeper, and often he found himself tempted to do things such as slide his tongue into her mouth and touch her thighs or her breasts, but he never allowed himself to do such things and if he ever got too close to doing so he would quickly move his hand away before she noticed anything.

Things only got worse when soon he began to have weird dreams about the two of them together. In the dreams it was always hot and steamy, like he spent half an hour in a sauna. Jeanette would be in his presence, moving lightly like a lioness stalking her prey. Usually she'd be wearing her white lab coat which gave him the impression that they might be doing an experiment together, and he was lying back on a faded old brown couch, which gave him the idea that they were in his old laboratory (he hadn't had a chance to move his old couch since he moved out of his childhood home). He would see his hands move slowly towards her chest and then move at a quicker (but still gentle) pace whilst undoing her buttons on her lab coat, desperate to see the precious jewels that lay underneath. Her hands mimicked his motions. Soon their bodies would be pressing together in pure ecstasy and Jeanette would be moaning his name over and over again. It was so intense that it would often wake him from his sleep. Afterwards he would feel disgusted with himself, not so much for having the dreams, but because in an immature kind of way, he actually liked these dreams.

He tried his best to repress these dreams. He paced at night, took safe health pills, even going so far as to creating a dream suppressing machine. They relaxed him a little but nothing really worked. Sometimes his inability to control his desires would lead to some drastic, private actions on his part of which he preferred others not to know about.

Soon he realised that he couldn't just make these dreams and thoughts just go away. It was scientific fact that men had naturally high testosterone levels that brought on such tempting thoughts and perverse actions along with it, so getting rid of these thoughts completely was impossible. Whether he liked it or not, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Simon was atypical sex-driven male.

Eventually Simon accepted these feelings as normal, so he didn't worry about them as much, still there was another problem - how could he possibly keep these feelings from Jeanette? He knew Jeanette was not one of those kinds of girls, nor did he want her to be. He liked that she was innocent and pure; it was something he always wanted in his future partner. Still, he knew the disadvantage in it was he had to keep his feelings a secret. He could imagine how horrified and disgusted Jeanette would be if she knew the thoughts that swirled around in his mind. What was he thinking? Jeanette wasn't a judgemental person, he was sure she'd be kind and understanding of him. She was still a female and could possibly feel the same way he did. Either way, it was best to keep these desires a secret. He was never the kind of man to act on his feelings. He was the kind who thought first and then acted second, or he didn't act at all. In this case, he chose the second option. It was probably better for the both of them.

Of course that had been a long time ago. They were married now and this was a night of celebration. Still Simon felt...um...apprehensive about his plans with Jeanette tonight. Oh, who was he kidding, he was terrified! He didn't know where to start! Should he have come up with some sort of plan or should he be more like Alvin and act impulsively? He couldn't believe he just thought the second option, but then again, this was one of those sort things that just _worked_ for Alvin. Still, he wasn't Alvin, he was Simon; the smart one, the sensible one, or as some people liked to call him...the boring one. Even if Jeanette was ready tonight, would she even want to be with him? Could he show her the true love that she deserved, that he wanted to express to her? He loved Jeanette more than he ever loved anyone, but was he ready for this big step? What if he did something to hurt her? Would she ever forgive him for it? What if he performed poorly and she never wanted to be touched by him again? The thought of not holding her in his arms was unbearable.

Maybe he was worrying too much, after all it was his and Jeanette's first time. He couldn't expect the first time to be perfect. It took practice, like his science experiments and his inventing his machines. Often they would fail (often due to the courteousness of his troublesome brother, Alvin), but that didn't stop him from trying again. Sometimes it would take weeks or even months for him to complete his tasks, but after many long and wearisome days he'd finally have success, which would lead to him winning many science competitions. Maybe someday he'd win a Nobel prize for his work, as shown in his time machine years ago (the one of his many inventions that he needed to fix up several times). If he could come up with a successful science project, then surely he would have a successful sex life and marriage.

He shouldn't get his hopes up, things could still go wrong. All he had to do was try to put on a straight face and wait until Jeanette gave him a sign that everything was ok. Speaking of Jeanette, he was beginning to wonder what was taking her so long. She never was in the bathroom for more than half an hour. It wasn't like she was Brittany, who from what he heard spent more than hour in the bathroom doing one of her special beauty routines. The most of a night routine that Jeanette had was either a shower or washing her face, followed by brushing her teeth and getting into her pyjamas. That was it! So why was she taking so long?

Slowly he got off the bed and gently knocked on the door.

"Jeanette, are you okay? You've been in there for awhile. Can I come in?"

As quick as a flash, Jeanette opened the door, forcing a smile onto her face.

"H-hey, Simon! I-I'm sorry I took so long. I-I was trying to d-decide something."

"Oh, w-well if you're still having trouble I can always-"

"N-no, it's ok! I-I've already made my decision."

"Oh...well...t-that's ok then."

Jeanette sat down on the bed and looked down at her feet nervously. Sensing Jeanette's anxiety, Simon cautiously sat next to her. He turned his face towards the wall, unsure of what to say.

The silence soon was beginning to get eerie and with the only source of light being those candles, the room was beginning to feel like Dracula's bedchamber in a spooky 1930's movie. Desperate to break the awkward silence, Simon spoke up first.

"So what do you feel like doing, Jeanette? Could I interest you in a book? I bought a few just before we boarded our plane. I have some great autobiographies if you're interested."

Jeanette looked up at Simon shyly and gave him a small smile, though Simon could tell from the look in her eyes that she still had her mind elsewhere.

"Of course, there are other options. We could watch TV if you like. When I first read the brochure to this place I was surprised that it had a TV included in the room due to the hotel being a castle and all, but I guess they must have discovered some logical way to include electricity in a medieval building. The only problem is most of the movies here would be in French. You don't have to worry though, I did brush up on my French before we left America, so if you don't understand something you can always ask-"

"Simon, do you find me attractive?" Jeanette asked quickly, breaking Simon from his incessant rambling.

Simon was so startled by Jeanette's suddenness that he actually missed her question.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette, what did you say?"

Jeanette slowed down her speech and looked Simon in the eyes this time.

"D-Do you...find me...a-attractive?"

Simon gave her a kind smile and put his arm around her.

"Of course I do, Jeanette. Not that beauty is the most important thing, but I've always found you attractive. You look very smart with your glasses, not to mention they really bring out your lovely green eyes…"

"T-that's not what I meant, Simon. What I meant was...d-do you…find me...s-s-sexy?"

Simon was taken aback by Jeanette's question.

"S-sexy?!"

"W-well, yes...sexy. I-I don't know, I guess I just never felt s-sexy before. I-I would often see boy's at school looking at those really p-pretty and popular girls with perfect c-curvy bodies, and I could always tell when they thought a girl was...s-sexy by the way they looked at them. T-they always had this c-confidence about them that showed that they knew it too"

Simon sat there speechless. This question was beginning to get awkward.

"I-I always k-knew that I wasn't l-like any of those g-girls, and I didn't want to be…"

Simon placed his hand on Jeanette's in order to comfort her, but was surprised with her sudden change in tone and the serious look on her face.

"...B-but when we got married, suddenly I wanted to become m-more attractive to you. I-I don't want you to s-sleep with me if you think I'm a ugly little twig. I-I want you to think of me as desirable and beautiful. I-I know the world will never find me attractive...b-but I hope...you do. So...do you find me sexy?"

Simon felt like he was at gunpoint, like he was the mouse and Jeanette was the cat. It was an unusual sight for Jeanette to put him on the spot like this, especially about a topic that he had tried so hard not to bring up. He saw the pleading look in Jeanette's eyes, like she was expecting a certain answer from him. He wanted to take away the pain she was feeling, and let her know how special and beautiful she truly was to him, but for some reason…his mouth couldn't say the words. He just sat there with his mouth slightly open.

_"What's wrong with you? Talk for crying out loud!"_

Jeanette's expression of optimism faded into one of disappointment. Tears began to well-up in her eyes.

"That's what I thought."

Jeanette burst into tears. Simon realising his mistake placed his hand on her shoulder, not sure whether embrace her or give her space. Jeanette faced the wall, too embarrassed to let Simon see her this way, making a fuss over something that really wasn't that important. Still, she wished her husband had at least said something. Something to make her feel less insecure about herself than she already did.

"Jeanette...I am so sorry. I didn't know you were going to react this way. I should have said something. Please look at me..."

Jeanette hesitantly looked towards him, her eyes filled with tears. Simon gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"Jeanette, you know I would never deliberately hurt you. I really was going to answer you, but your question was so unexpected that you put me on the spot. I just needed a few seconds to give you the most logical yet honest answer I could."

"So...w-what is your answer?" Jeanette asked him, more calmly this time.

"Well...to be honest you've given me a very confronting and difficult question. This isn't something I would feel comfortable to discuss. Still, I guess the question had to come up sooner or later."

Jeanette listened intently, preparing herself for her husband's usual complicated discussions. She was used to them and normally was keen to listen to them, but this time it only made her queasy.

"From what I know about most men in the Western world and what they find attractive in women, such as curvy figures with perfectly proportioned breasts and attractive...um... _derrieres_ ,” Simon emphasised with a French accent. 

“Which sadly Jeanette, you have not been blessed with."

Jeanette hung her head in disappointment at Simon's answer, only to have it lifted up again with the tips of his fingers. He looked deep into her eyes, and had big smile on his face that made Jeanette's heart flutter.

"Luckily for you, Jeanette...I am not one of those guys."

Jeanette's face slowly lit up like an oil lamp.

"You don't need a 'perfect' body, Jeanette. I love you just the way you are. Personally, I find you very attractive."

Jeanette blushed red. Her grin as big as the Cheshire Cat.

"You really think so, Simon?"

"Are you kidding...most girls I can't even tell if their bodies are real or fake, what with all the breast implants and other ludicrous plastic surgery operations women have these days. You on the other hand, are so... _real_ , and I don't just mean in character. Your body looks so slim, healthy and graceful. You look like a ballerina or maybe even a swimmer. You have the most beautiful, luscious long legs that look so smooth and desirable to touch...and taste, and…"

Jeanette gave him an amused look. It was now Simon's turn to go deep red.

"I-I went a bit too far, didn't I?"

Jeanette giggled.

"Maybe a little…"

She affectionately wrapped her arms around him and looked deep into his eyes. Their lips just inches apart.

"...But I'm glad you did."

She softly pecked him on the lips. Simon responded by kissing her back, but his was slightly deeper than hers. Though it only lasted a few seconds, it was enough for them to stop for breath. They looked deep into each other's eyes, letting the other know that they felt safe and comfortable in each other's arms.

"I love you, Jeanette." Simon murmured affectionately.

"I love you too, Simon." Jeanette responded with the same amount of warmth.

Simon nuzzled his nose against Jeanette's tenderly, before moving his lips up to her forehead to kiss it. He moved his lips slowly and softly down her face until he reached her lips. He cautiously opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, but only slightly so he was sure that Jeanette was alright with it. She obliged by opening her mouth slightly as well.

Simon and Jeanette's eyelids slowly began to close, and Simon deepened the kiss. Feeling comfortable to do so, Simon gently licked Jeanette's lips to moisten them (though they couldn't possibly be softer than they already were), then slowly crept his tongue into her mouth and slowly ran it over the tip of her tongue. Jeanette was taken aback by this action and quickly broke the kiss and turned away from him. Sensing Jeanette's shock, Simon quickly tried to fix his action.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Jeanette, I-I didn't mean to take things too far." he stuttered nervously.

"I-I-It's ok. I-It's just that...you've never...k-kissed me like that before."

Simon tugged at his shirt collar nervously. He hoped that he hadn't gone too far. Luckily Jeanette gave him a smile.

"I liked it."

A huge smile of relief and joy spread to Simon, and he didn't hesitate to embrace his wife and she returned it with glee. Their kisses were soft and tender, yet loving and passionate. Slowly as the kisses deepened, Jeanette found herself being leaned back onto the bed by her husband and she didn't hesitate to comply as she would have fallen back by herself in her daze if she didn't. She was starting to like this side of Simon. She had gotten so used to the no-nonsense closeted side to him that she didn't realise that deep within him he had a passionate side. She hoped that he would show this side more often.

Simon couldn't believe this was happening. He was making out with the woman he was desperately in love with, and she was enjoying it. It was too good to be true. For once in his life he wasn't worrying about how immature he was acting and was just enjoying himself, though he would still be careful not do anything that would hurt Jeanette. Slowly his lips left hers and he peppered kisses down her neck, causing his wife to giggle at the ticklishness. He continued until he reached just above her collarbone and gave Jeanette a look as if asking for permission to do more, to which she nodded. He gently stroked the area with his fingertips, before slowly moving more into her body. He softly suckled at the area before moving his tongue around in a circular motion, causing Jeanette's giggles to change into soft moans of pleasure. Sensing his wife's gratification, Simon felt comfortable enough to intensify his licking, causing Jeanette's moans to get louder. She panted and gasped his name softly, the intensity almost too much for her to take. She needed to taste more.

"S-S-Simon?" she asked between her pleasured gasps.

"Yes." he replied, stopping to pay full attention to Jeanette (much to her disappointment).

"I-I'm ready."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Simon...I want to feel your love."

Simon tried his best to keep down his excitement as he heard Jeanette's words. He needed to be absolutely sure that this is what Jeanette wanted.

"A-are you sure?"

Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes.

"I have never been more certain in my life." Jeanette replied confidently.

Simon's eyes lit up like light globes and he planted a big kiss on his wife's lips, which she returned intensely. They stopped for a breath. Simon's eyes were filled with love.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you so much, Jeanette!"

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

Simon laid Jeanette back on the bed and the two kissed passionately and intensely. He pulled up the hems of his wife's pyjama pants to run his hands over her silky soft legs (which wasn't too hard as Jeanette's clothes were one or two sizes too big). As his hands started to get closer to her thighs, Jeanette stopped him and broke their kiss.

"W-wait Simon!"

"Is everything okay, Jeanette? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Simon asked with concern.

"N-no, you're not making me uncomfortable. I-It's just I need to do something first."

"What would that be?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"I-I just thought I could ...slip into something...a little more...comfortable."

Simon raised his eyebrows. He knew what Jeanette meant by that comment, but he was surprised to hear her say it as it didn't sound like something she would say. Part of him was intrigued to see Jeanette wearing something sexy, but the other half was hoping she wasn't going to wear some cheesy hooker-like clothes that Brittany forced her to buy.

"...A-and when I say 'comfortable'...I mean comfortable for me to wear, b-but a l-little more revealing than I am used to. E-either way, I hope you like it, Simon." Jeanette smiled shyly.

Simon grinned in return with Jeanette's smile. He couldn't help but feel a little curious about what his wife had planned.

"Well, whatever my dear wife wishes is alright with me. Milady, you may proceed to prepare for the bedchamber. I but your humble servant will wait for you." Simon jumped off the bed and bowed low before her, offering her his hand.

Jeanette giggled and gleefully took Simon's hand, charmed by his gentlemanly nature. She slowly made her way back to the bathroom. As she entered the doorway, she flashed Simon a shy yet somewhat seductive smile that made his heart throb.

"Make yourself comfortable, Simon."

Jeanette then closed the door behind her. She decided that in small way Brittany was right; it was a special night and making some small attempts to be sexy could possibly benefit the night for her and Simon. In a bigger way though, Eleanor made a better point of saying she should just be herself. The difficult part was, how could she be herself and sexy at the same time? The answer came when she saw one of Simon's blue dress shirts hanging neatly from a coat hanger behind the door. She had often watched romantic movies where a female would often wear her lover's shirt before and/or after making love, showing off her beautiful long legs. Since she had been told she too had great legs, why not show them off a little bit? Personally she felt her legs were too skinny, but tonight was a whole risk in itself, so why not take a step of courage tonight? Besides, male sizes were slightly bigger than female sizes so it would probably reach about her knees. It was probably no worse than the skirts she wore.

She quickly got changed into the shirt, not wanting to waste too much time. She looked at her hair in the mirror and wondered if she should leave it up in her typical messy bun or put it down for tonight, as she heard Simon occasionally mention that he liked her long hair on the rare times he had seen it out. She quickly pulled her hair out of the bun, only for heaps of it to land in her face. Finally she decided it would be safer to put her hair back up again, just so it wouldn't get in her eyes (one of the reasons why she wore her hair up the first place). She put it up in a messy ponytail, so bits of it were down, but not so much that it was flying around everywhere. Then she sprayed a little bit of her and Simon's home-made perfume on her neck. She didn't usually wear perfume, but it was a special occasion, so a little couldn't hurt.

Though she looked like a bit of a mess, she was quite happy with how she looked. She was far from perfect, but she was happy with herself just the way she was. It was good for Simon, and it was good for her.

Despite being very nervous, she was ready for this. It was now or never.

-

Meanwhile Simon was getting everything ready for tonight. He frantically looked through his luggage, hoping he hadn't lost the box of protection that he had specifically packed for the occasion. Always be prepared was a motto he lived by, and tonight was no exception. Luckily he found it at the bottom of his suitcase. He wondered why he had done that since it was one of the things he was desperate to find at this very moment. He then remembered he had done it to save himself embarrassment if his brothers had ever found the box, since he had been staying with them in a hotel the day before his wedding. He would never live it down - Alvin's teasing or Theodore's constant questions about why he had them. He probably should give his little brother some credit as he was a young adult now and in a serious relationship with Eleanor. Still his sweet little brother's naivety had no boundaries sometimes.

Simon breathed into the palm of his hand to check how his breath smelt, only to cringe in disgust to find that it wasn't quite so fresh. It was probably due to him forgetting to brush his teeth, something he would usually never forget, though he could blame it on the fact he spent 7 hours and 58 minutes on a plane without access to a proper bathroom, and then spent the rest of the time filling out hotel papers and waiting for Jeanette to come out of the bathroom. Oh well, perhaps just this once he would wait until later. To save time, he took out a bottle of breath spray from his pocket and sprayed twice into his mouth; grimacing a little at the strong mintytaste. He grabbed a can of his own special deodorant that he made himself and sprayed a little under his shirt to hide the bad smell from forgetting to shower. Wow, he was such a slob today!

As he stood in front of the gold, rectangular Renaissance style mirror on the wall, he slowly undid the buttons on his blue pyjama shirt to have a better look at his chest. He wasn't that muscular like his brother Alvin was, but then again his older brother was more dedicated to lifting weights than him. Still age had been fairly generous to his body over the years, so his chest developed quite a bit more muscle since his awkward teen years, but only by a small amount. Simon didn't have a huge problem with his muscles, as he wasn't insecure about his body like Theodore was or vain like Alvin. He had been more focused on increasing the size of his brain than his body. Still he just hoped Jeanette wouldn't be disappointed. Then again, she never had a thing for body-builders anyway (not even amateurs), so he didn't have to be celebrity heartthrob material.

Knowing Jeanette would be out soon, Simon straightened out the bed sheets so everything looked neat and tidy, then he scattered some of the rose petals on the bed and around the floor (it was a special night, so why not go all out). Hearing the doorknob to the bathroom rattle, Simon quickly got on the bed and did up most of his buttons. He leaned against the pillows comfortably and waited for his wife to come greet him.

Finally Jeanette exited the bathroom, wearing Simon's dress shirt that he had recently ironed. While normally he would not like anyone messing around with his things, seeing how beautiful Jeanette looked in his now crumpled shirt made his heart beat hard like a drum in his chest. His mouth dropped to the floor. Though some would say that Jeanette looked like she had just rolled out of bed, to Simon she looked like a dream come true. To him, she truly was sexy.

Jeanette shyly looked down at her feet when saw Simon's reaction. She hoped it was a positive reaction.

"S-s-so...w-what do you think?"

"Wow, Jeanette...you look so...wow."

Jeanette smiled at Simon's reply. If she had gotten the usually dictionary worded Simon speechless, then his reaction must be good.

She walked towards Simon in attempted seductive manner, though tripped over her own feet as she got close to the bed. Luckily Simon jumped out just in time to catch her. The two of them laughed.

"I may not be the most graceful woman who ever lived, but as long as I have you to catch me, Simon, I'm happy to be clumsy."

"I'm glad you think so, Jeanette."

Jeanette crawled onto the bed and lay next to Simon, her head felt so comfortable against the pillows, the scattered rose petals felt so soft against her skin and the scent was heavenly. Simon gently lay over Jeanette and looked deep into her eyes. She stared back at him with the same loving gaze.

"Jeanette…"

"Y-yes, Simon."

"Have I ever told you, that I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen?"

"Well...I know now."

They leaned into each other and kissed hard, before pulling out for a breath.

"I love you, Mrs Seville! I love you both inside and out. You are my missing piece in my puzzle of a life." Simon said passionately.

"And you are mine, _Dr_ Seville." Jeanette replied lovingly to her beloved scientist of a husband.

"Oh...I love you!" Simon exclaimed like she had caused him to float on air.

A smile swept across Jeanette's face like a breath of fresh air. Her heart and soul that was once filled with insecurity and anxiety was now filled with more confidence and love than she had ever felt before for Simon. She leaned upwards and whispered in his ear.

_"Make love to me."_

Smiling, Simon leaned over to return her whisper.

_"Your wish is my command, my princess."_

_-_

Hours later, Jeanette lay cosily in her husband's embrace. He slept soundly with her in his arms, his light breathing bringing the goosebumps back up on her skin. She swore she had never seen him so relaxed or so satisfied before. He was practically smiling in his sleep.

Jeanette's mind was overflowingwith wonderful recent memories of what she could happily say was the most passionate and romantic moment of her life. She felt so lucky knowing she had a wonderful husband who not only loved her for her, but also thought she was beautiful just the way she was. She was his princess, and he was her prince.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would like to personally thank MissSteph22 for reading through my story drafts and offering me feedback on how I could improve the story. I can't thank her enough for her help. Also for those who are wondering I did borrow lines from 80's episodes such as “Sploosh!”, “The Brunch Club” and “...”, among other episodes. Once again I don't own or have anything to do with the making of these characters or the episodes. They all belong to the Bagdasarians.


End file.
